deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/The Balrog vs The Archdemon
The Balrog: The Demon of Moria made of flames vs The Archdemon: The "God" of the Darkspawn that is said to always be around when a Blight is about to start WHICH MONSTER IS DEADLIEST! Balrog1.jpg|The Balrog balrog2.jpg|Fire Whip 205px-Balrog.jpg|Flaming Sword X-Factors Balrog/Archdemon 85 Invincibility 99 Edge Archdemon: While the Archdemon can be killed if it is killed by a non Grey Warden then its spirit will just transfer to the closest Darkspaw. The Balrog can only be killed by Magic making it harder to kill since swords and arrows won't work. 90 Harder to Kill 87 Edge Balrog: The Balrog can only be hurt by magic where the Archdemon can be killed by anything Superiority The Archdemon can fly meanwhile the Balrog can't fly as high as the Archdemon so if The Balrog can find a way to get it to ground level then its the Balrog's Win The Balrog will have the superiority on the ground thanks to his power weapons Personal Edge: This is hard but I am giving a slight edge to The Balrog as he has the better powers but then again if he can't get the Archdemon to ground level it might go to the Archdemon The Battl'''e In Orzammar in Fereldan the dwarves have brought back and unleashed the deadly Balrog of Moria and hope that it will deal with the Darkspawn once and for all. Meanwhile the next Archdemon is preparing its Darkspawn to attack Fereldan and with the armies gon attacking Middle-Earth it is a perfect time. However soon a darkspawn emissary runs to the Archdemon and tells it that a creature covered in flames is killing the Darkspawn and their is nothing that can kill it. So the Archdemon roars in anger and lies of to meet the Balrog. Meanwhile the Balrog has entred a forgotten Dwarven city and is exploring the city and then hears a roar and looks up to see the Archdemon. The Archdemon lands on a roof and roars at the Balrog and the Balrog jumps and flaps its wings and lands closer to the Archdemon and breaths fire but the Archdemon uses its own fire breathing and the two get into a deadlock. The Archdemon then stops and flies upwards with the Balrog looking up and following the Archdemon with its eyes and then the Archdemon Buffets the Balrog with no effect with the Balrog just blocking it with its arms. The Balrog draws its Fire Sword and swings at the Archdemon who just flies higher and then does a Massive Attack knocking the Balrog on its back but the Balrog just gets back up and roars at the Archdemon intimidating it. The Archdemon flies over the Balrog and fires its Corruption Blast but the Balrog barley moves out of the way and breaths fire but the Archdemon keeps out of its range and fires its Spirit Smite hitting the Balrog and knocking it back. The Balrog moves in for a closer look but before the Archdemon can react The Balrog uses its Fiery Whip and is able to grab The Archdemons leg and pulls it down towards it. The Balrog then takes out its Fire Sword and as the Archdemon recovers the Balrog decapitates the Archdemon. The Balrog then sees a small light fly out and fly out of the city and The Balrog roars in victory. '''Meanwhile A Darkspawn Emissary is wondering through the Deep Roads and then sees the spirit of the Archdemon and the Archdemon enters the Emissaries body and the Archdemon is reborn and roars. Winner: The Balrog Battles won out of 5,000 Balrog/Archdemon 2,504 - 2,496 50.04% - 49.96% Powers Stats Balrogs Powers 52% - 48% Archdemon Powers Expert's Opinion: This was a close matchup but in the end The Balrog just had the better powers being able to make weapons out of fire and while The Archdemon dominated the Air when it came to ground battle The Balrog just had the better advantage. My Next Battle Will Be:The Forces of Sauron and Saruman vs The Darkspawn Category:Blog posts Category:Battles